


Broken Shadows

by CorrosiveCorvid



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, warrior - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveCorvid/pseuds/CorrosiveCorvid
Summary: The first book of a fanfiction arch dedicated to warrior cats and reader-inserts. Cast includes Darktail, the reader, and a plethora of OC's.Takes place after the AVOS arch in an alternative timeline where Darktail survives and joins Bloodclan. Will be a lot more gritty, as descriptive deaths, gore, and profanity from rogues is used!





	1. Allegiances & Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers, my name is Nuka, but you can also call me Paleshine! Let's start with a little disclaimer: Warrior Cats is not mine, it belongs to Erin Hunter. This right here is a warrior cats fanfiction and the first book of my reader-insert series for warriors! The series is called: Rebellion of the Darkness. If you want more stories like this then please make sure to like and review my story, because any kind of criticism helps. The story features a few headcanons created by Draikinator(i'll list them as they show up in each chapter, but my main headcanons include the 'spirit' suffix AU and the concept that Mapleshade's spirit influenced Smoke) and my personal AU about Darktail surviving after drowning Onestar in the lake and running away, leaving everyone to think that he's deceased. Darktail eventually encounters and joins Bloodclan, which leads to him meeting the reader. But enough talking, let's head introduce the cast of this story!

** Bloodclan **

**Leader**

**Remur-** A massive gray siberian tom with a white neck, chest, belly and paws. He has a torn left ear, dull amber eyes and broad shoulders. Around his neck is a thin leather collar whose brown color is a faded and highly saturated. The teeth of cats and dogs stud it, and he's proud of it. Beneath Remur's thick, fluffy pelt is powerful muscles that ripples with each step he takes.

**Deputy**

**Stretch-** A small, pale gray tabby she-cat with with bright blue eyes. She has long, soft, thick fur, shredded ears, a bushy tail, a broad head and large paws. She has white chin and splotch of white along her muzzle. Around Stretch's neck is a bright blue collar studded with dog teeth.

**Healer**

**Darky-** Short-haired black tom with orange eyes. Lean and muscular with a thick coat of fur.

**Guards**

**Shriek-** Dark ginger tabby tom with bright amber eyes and torn left ear. Had a semi-long coat and a green collar with a single dog tooth jutting out from the fabric.

 **Pounce-** White seal-point she-cat with vivid blue eyes and a short, neat pelt. Has a long scar running down her left flank.

 **Skippy-** Abnormally large long-haired white tom with brown tabby patches of fur and bright green eyes. Brother of Scooter.

 **Larch-** Thick furred massive white tom with thick, tangled fur, green eyes and a purple collar.

**Fighters**

**Granger-** Abnormally large dark brown tabby tom with hazel-green eyes. He has very long fur that thick thick and heavy, his body build is extremely muscular and he has long, hooked claws. Around his neck is a gray bandana with a white crescent moon in the center as well as a silver colored collar with a brass bell.

 **Pine-** Large, elderly smoky gray tom with forest-green eyes and a missing patches of fur. Has a semi-long pelt, hooked claws, and a shredded left ear.

 **Eden-** Dark ginger ticked tabby tom with a crooked jaw and long, crooked whiskers. Has short pelt, a white collar with at least five teeth and claws jutting through the fabric.

**Hunters & Scavengers**

**Scooter-** Long haired brown tabby tom with a lighter colored belly, chest, and paws. Has a thick, plush pelt and a stocky body build. Brother of Skippy.

 **Billy-**  Lilac persian cat with blue eyes and a periwinkle colored collar with a simple silver bell attached. His left ear is torn in half and a scar along his flank is hidden beneath his thick coat of fur. 

 **Fern-** Yellow tabby tom with bright green eyes and a short, thick pelt.

 **Nettle-** Blue-gray tom with bright amber eyes. Skinny and small, possibly the runt of his litter.

 **Dakota-**  Small white Burmilla she-cat with cream mottling. She has small, rounded ears, a broad head with broad shoulders, short, thick fur and a salmon colored nose. She's a bit more on the stocky side, and despite her small size is quite heavy. Dakota has wide, pale green eyes in the shape of lemons that slant slightly towards a broad snout.

** Kittypets **

**Mitsy-**  Elderly blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. More than likely a Russian Blue cat.

 **Pibbles-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a short, sleek pelt.

 **Lucas-** Mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn left ear. Wears a bright yellow collar with a golden bell.

 **Smoke-** Smokey gray she-cat with soft fur and brilliant blue eyes like pools of water.

 **Princess-** A fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws, soft fur, and a thick tail.

** Loners & Rogues **

**Darktail-**   A big, muscular, glossy white tom with black spots breaking up the white, black spots around his blue eyes, huge paws, and a long black tail.

 **Soot-** Abnormally small black tom with thick, tangled fur, shredded ears and bright amber eyes.

 **Sasha-** A sleek-furred, tawny-colored she-cat with blue eyes, and a dark tail and ears.


	2. Prologue

The thick furred black-and-white tom had hauled himself from the cold depths of a lake, his pelt plastered to his bulky frame to showcase a plethora of strong, rippling muscles. From the other side of the lake he could vaguely make out the figures of various cats gathered by the shore, screeching in terror and frantically calling out the name of a fallen leader who would never raise from the murky depths of the water ever again. Onestar had died, Darktail had made sure of that by hauling him into the lake and dragging him under; what Darktail did not understand was how in the world he managed to survive himself. After a moment to contemplate this he realized that the answer did not matter, that he was triumphant and that was all that truly counted. Sure, he did not destroy the clans as he had originally planned to do, but at least he had avenged his poor mother by making his father suffer for turning his back on his kin those many seasons long ago.

Content for now, Darktail stalked away into the thick foliage of Shadowclan territory, not sure where he was headed but not intending to ever return back to the lake for as long as he lived. There was nothing left to pursue in the lake territory, and with the false death of their leader the Kin was certain to fall apart. It was only a matter of time. Glancing up a single bright star in the cold, dark sky, Darktail gradually began to realize what path wanted to take. The place of his roots, the place he had called home. The twoleg place beyond the mountains were calling, and Darktail would be a fool to ignore the beckoning cries that were so passionately crying out to him. With a course now in mind, Darktail began follow the star in the sky, determined to see his quest through.

...

The journey home was long and tedious, with a few close calls with familiar faces sworn to secrecy to keep the knowledge of Darktail's current whereabouts secret. He had made no friends or enemies on the way, keeping to himself and fighting hard to avoid any true conflict with any cat who crossed Darktail's path. Along the way he had saw the tribe, granted he made sure to avoid them at all costs; he had heard enough stories about them from the older members of Shadowclan to know that getting involved with them would result in trouble. After all, they too were affiliated closely with the clans.

It was a near impossible feat to cross the mountains alone, but Darktail had did it and was now standing on top of a hill and staring down at twoleg place. It had had changed immensely since he had left. Once small buildings had been transformed into looming structures, lights broke through the stormy clouds that painted the night sky while smog choked out any natural scents and hid the stars above. Ears twitching ever so slightly, Darktail began to trudge into the unknown; unaware of the perils he would be casted into and the relationships he would forge.

**Author's Note:**

> Another author's note, not all the cats of Bloodclan are listed here, some are less major than other cats. Your character is a kittypet and a fighter of Bloodclan! One of the notable details about the reader is that they will be using "they/them" pronouns in order to make this gender neutral for everyone. However, the reader's character will be hinted to have female anatomy sometimes


End file.
